Table mounted cutting tools, such as table saws, are valuable tools used for a variety of tasks, such as cross-cutting wood, and ripping large boards or panels into narrow strips. While there are a variety of table saw designs, most table saws include a table structure having a planar support surface for supporting a workpiece, such as a piece of wood, and a cutting element, such as a circular saw blade, mounted below the support surface with a cutting portion of the cutting element extending through an opening in the support surface to perform cutting operations on the workpiece. In use, a workpiece is moved across the support surface of the table in a cutting direction and into contact with the cutting portion of the cutting element. The workpiece is moved in the cutting direction through the cutting element so that the cutting portion of the cutting element performs the desired cut on the workpiece.
When performing a cutting operation using a table mounted cutting tool, the motion of the workpiece relative to the support surface and the cutting element of a table saw is typically controlled, at least in part, by the hands of the operator. A variety of guide tools and attachments, also referred to as motion guides, are known in the art for aiding an operator in guiding a workpiece relative to the support surface and cutting element of a table saw. Such motion guides are typically configured to prevent or limit the movement of a workpiece relative to the support surface in directions other than the cutting direction (and possibly the reverse of the cutting direction so that work pieces may be withdrawn from cutting element). Thus, motion guides promote operator safety by allowing an operator to move the workpiece in the cutting direction without requiring the use of hands to hold the workpiece against the support surface, or the rip fence, in the vicinity of the cutting element.
For example, to perform straight cuts in a workpiece, such as rip cutting a wide and/or long workpiece into strips, the table saw is typically provided with a guide in the form of a rip fence. A rip fence is an elongate member having a flat guide surface arranged substantially perpendicular to the support surface of the table facing the cutting element. The rip fence is attached to the support surface so that the guide surface of the fence is located spaced apart from and generally parallel to the cutting line or cutting plane defined by the cutting element. In operation, a workpiece to be cut is placed on the support surface with a straight lateral edge of the workpiece abutted against the guide surface of the rip fence. The workpiece is then advanced across the support surface through the cutting element while maintaining the edge of workpiece in contact with the guide surface. A rip fence, thus, maintains consistent spacing between the edge of the workpiece and the cutting element so that the resulting strip cut from the workpiece has a uniform width.
Other previously known motion guides for use with table saws include guides for imparting a “down force” to the workpiece which urges the workpiece down against the support surface of the table. Guides may also be provided for imparting “lateral force” to the workpiece which urges the workpiece horizontally against the rip fence. Such guides typically include some form of workpiece contact member biased in some manner against the workpiece to impart a desired directional force thereto.
Another type of attachment or tool for use with table saws is referred to as a “push stick.” A push stick is a device that enables an operator to impart an “advancing force” to the trailing end of a workpiece to advance the workpiece across the table support surface in the cutting direction while allowing the operator's hands to remain at a distance from the cutting element. A typical push stick is simply a notched stick that is configured to engage the rear edge of the work piece and used to push the work piece through the wood working equipment. Push stick type devices may also be provided as an integral fixture or as an attachment to the table saw support surface or rip fence.
Thus, table saws may be provided with various guides, tools, and attachments. In previously known table saw systems, a separate guide, tool, or attachment is needed in conjunction with a rip fence to achieve a desired “down force,” “lateral force,” and “advancing force” during cutting operations. Using a separate guide, tool, or attachment for each desired type of motion guidance, however, may increase the complexity of the operation of a table saw as well as increase the cost of using the table saw.